Life of Crime
by shadowmage411
Summary: Percy Jackson is a criminal. This is his story. Why he does it, how he does it, who he does it with and how it affects him. Don't judge it by this summary since it sucks. Rated M for being dark. All characters are mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Robbing banks. Sounds easy right? Wrong. There's a lot you have to worry about. The cameras. The traffic. The security. And the people. The thing with people is they aren't predictable. They all react differently in situations they get shoved into. But, if you do this for long enough you learn to react faster and to plan prepare and plan again because plan A never works. So if you really wanna know my story I guess I should start with my name. I am Percy Jackson. I am twenty two years old and I am one of the most succsesful criminals ever.

It all started when I was little. I lived in a run down shitty little apartment with my mom and stepdad. My moms name was Sally Jackson. She was the sweetest person you will ever meet, always putting me first so I had what I needed what I needed to make it somewhere in this word. Now my stepdad is another matter altogether. HE IS A CLASS A ASSHOLE. That living sack of shit was Gabe Ugliano. A fat, alchoholic, lazy,dirty worthless piece of crap. But he thought he was the cats meow. He got to push me and my mom around and sit home, drinking and smoking while my mom worked. I got a job eventually but that only fed Gabes gambling addiction.

Anyway lets skip ahead a few years till I was twelve. I fell in with a rough crowd. All of them were older then me but they took me on as their pet project. They wanted to shape me into the perfect criminal. They started me out small, rolling kids for their lunch money. Yah I actually did that. I would collect as much as I could during the week and on Friday I would hand it in. I always got half.

That lasted for about a year thats when the real fun started.

"Yo Jackson" Luke yelled across the playground "I got something for you."

Luke was the head honcho. He bossed around the guy that sold homework. He bossed around the guy who sold test answers. He even bossed around the older kids who did God knows what.

He crossed over to me and pulled a brown paper bag out of his jacket pocket. He grinned and tossed it to me. Opening it up I almost crapped myself. A shiny silver gun sat all cozy with a battered box of bullets. Did I mention that Luke was the ballsiest tenth grader I knew.

"The hell are you giving me this for Luke?"

"Its graduation day. Tonight your gonna rob that liquour store down on mainstreet. Then you get to keep that thing there. Just don't get caught and get more than five hundred bucks."

With that I had my first actual crime. That night I walked into the booze shop grabbed the first bottle of booze I saw and walked up to the counter.

Some greasy old guy was sitting behind the register reading some car magazine.

"Sorry kid I-_click"_ All of a sudden greaseball was staring at a thirteen year old in a ski mask holding a gun and a bottle of Johnny Walker.

"Empty the register. Now." Greasey paled and grabbed a plastic bag from under the counter. He popped open the register and grabbed handfuls of coins and bills, shoving them into the bag. Meanwhile I stuffed my pockets with lighters and candy bars.

Greasy finally finished emtying the register and tossed the bag over the counter. I uncocked the gun and grabbed the bag. I then proceeded to rip ass back to my apartment. Of course I lost the mask and shoved the money into my bookbag.

I had stolen seven hundred and fifty six dollars. That means after Luke got his cut I would have two hundred and fifty six dollars. That blew my little mind. That was the best day of my life. I kept this up all the way through high school. I was loaded by the time I was a senior. Thats when it happened though.

Like I said my stepdad was an asshole and he drank alot. So he lost a few hundred bucks in poker since he was to pissed to realize he couldn't play anymore. He then deceided to take his anger out on my mom. It was a few slaps and shoves before he draws back and punches her. She goes down and hits a corner. A dark crimson puddle starts to slowly spread across the kitchen floor. Gabe turns to me and all he says is. "Well, clean it up."

So after that I calmly turn and walk into my room. I pack a bag full of money and clothes. I then grabbed the box with my gun I had never shot before and loaded it. With that done I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Gabe was just sitting there, watching T.V.

"Hey Gabe."

"What do you want?" He asked pissed off

"This." And with that I fired my gun for the first time. Then the second and the third until the gun clicked empty and Gabe was just a bleeding heap on the floor. Thats when I started crying. I put the gun away and ran. Down the stairs, up the street, past the school and I still didn't stop. That was the beggining of my descent into a life of crime.

**Kinda dark I know but lets try it. Anyway I know. This is your third story and you haven't even finished one yet. Well my mind goes a million miles a minute and if I don't write an idea down I'll forget it. Anyway tell me what you all think and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

So anyway my mom was dead and I am now a murderer. This was not something I was expecting but regardless I rolled with it. I ran for an hour before I finally reached Luke's apartment. I almost punched the buzzer for his apartment. I waited a minute before his voice came over.

"Who the hell is there?" He asked tiredly

"Its Percy now open the door its important."

I guess I sounded like whatever I needed to say was important because next thing I knew I was in Lukes apartment explaining my night so far. As I explained he got drastically paler.

"Y-you killed someone?"

"Yes."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"I need a car to get out of here. Go to Mexico or something I have no idea."

He thought for a minute before sighing.

"You owe me big time Jackson."

With that he walked out of the room. When he came back he was holding one of those tubes you put paintings in. He also had a backpack and a slip of paper.

"Alright take all this crap and drive to this address. Its a hunting cabin. My family owns it but my dad was an only child,my moms in the loony bin and I don't hunt. You won't have to worry about anybody up there so you can figure out whatever the hell you need to figure out."

"Thanks Luke."

"Yah yah whatever just remember that if you get caught I don't know you. Know get out of my apartment, its three in the morning."

With that I began my official life as a criminal. Thruthfully I already was one but that didn't matter at the time. Turns out Luke gave me the keys to a motorcycle. One of those fancy looking ones not a biker gang style one. Hell I have no idea about any of that stuff but I could tell the difference between the two.

I got to the cabin around five in the morning so I just went in and passed out on the couch. When I woke up it was about midday and it fucking hit me. I KILLED somebody. I killed them dead. With a gun. To death. Thats illegal.

But he killed my mom so its ok right?

I sat in thought for awhile and then the cabins phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Yo Jackson." It was Luke. "I have some friends heading up to the cabin to help you out, they should be there within the hour. Their names are Nico and Ethan."

"Alright thanks Luke."

"You still owe me big time Jackson." And with that Luke hung up.

I sat in silence for awhile before I heard the car pull up. Two guys about my age got out of the car. They came up to the door and opened it with a key I assume Luke gave them.

When they came in the house I got a better look at them. Ethan looked normal enough. Average hieght short dark hair and brown eyes. Well eye actually one of them was covered by an eyepatch. Nico was a bit shorter than me with eyes that seemed almost black. He had pale olive skin and baggy black hair.

"You Jackson?" Nico asked

"Yah."

"Good lets get to it."

"Get to what?"

"Planning what?"

"Our heist."

"What?" Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes

"We're gonna rob a bank to pay for your trip to Mexico my friend."

I was dumbstruck. Robbing a bank. Thats huge. I mean that never happens, ever. You don't hear about it on the news ever. Thats insane. But...not impossible.

"All right" I said "lets do it."

"Alright" Nico said "are final plan is as follows. Me and Percy ride out dirtbikes into the lobby. We jump up on the desks infront of the tellers and force all of them out from behind the desk so they can't hit the silent alarm. We tie them up and empty the desks into our bags. Then we get back on the bikes and drive to the parking garage six blocks to the west. There we park the bikes inside the back of the trucks and lose our helmets and jackets. Ethan drives the truck back here and we count up the money, split it and hide it."

This pan was our brain child. We had been working on it for eight hours at this point. I was damn proud of it though. We already had the guns. I had the gun I used to kill Gabe and the sawn of shotgun that Luke had put in the painting tube with a few boxes of shells. Our disguises were black motorcyle helmets with tinted lenses and black leather jackets. The bikes we were gonna use were currently in the shed in the backyard of the house and Ethan was getting the truck from a friend.

"Alright"Nico said "let's get some sleep. We are going this shit tomorrow."

10 A.M. The next morning

Me and Nico flew down the street towards the bank on our bikes. My shotgun was clipped onto the back under my duffel bag so its not seen while the gun I used to kill Gabe was in a holster under my right arm. The bank came up fast. It was pretty lucky that some random Joe was opening the door at the exact moment we got there. The bikes came to a screeching stop infront of the teller counters.

Nico jumped up on top of the counter and shouted.

"Everyone on the fucking ground now!" he then pointed his gun at the tellers

"ALL OF YOU OUT FROM BEHIND THE COUNTER. NONE OF YOU SHITS BETTER HAVE HIT THE ALARM OR ELSE I'LL BLOW ALL YOUR BRAINS OUT."

All the tellers and bank goers were now huddled in a group on their knees in the center of the bank. I moved over to them and pulled out a bag of zip ties from my bag. I started tying there hands behind there backs. When I was finished I pulled out my shotgun and gestured towards Nico who was standing guard.

Both of us lept over the counter and started filling our bags with cash. There was a good amount of big bills but probably not enough to get us over ten thousand dollars.

"Alright" Nico said "that's all of it." With that we jumped back over the counter and got on our bikes. Before we pulled off though I shot out the cameras.

Me and Nico ripped ass back down the street. Weaving in and out of traffic and going up on the sidewalk. We were halfway to the garage when we heard the first sirens.

"Shit!" I shouted "We got cops on our ass!"

"I know!" Nico responded

Cop cars came up infront and behind us. We were boxed in. All of them had their guns pointed at us. I pulled out my handgun and leveled it at a cop standing in between two cars. I pulled infront of Nico and squeezed off a few shots. He got out of the way but the last one caught him in the leg and took him down. I didn't give a rats ass about that though, the important thing is the gap was open. I flew through it anf luckily Nico followed suit.

A few shots were fired after us but none of them hit. We got away fast enough that the cops couldn't catch up and the rest of the plan went smoothly. Back at the cabin it turns out we got thirty three grand.

"That's a good start" Ethan said "but why stop while we're ahead?"

And I couldn't agree more.

Alright guys sorry for the long ass wait but I was in a funk and couldn't write without it seeming rushed or just weak. Anyway expect another long wait because I have to update my other story and I have no idea where to go with that one at this point. Anyway read review like follow and all that good stuff. See you guys next chapter.


End file.
